


A Little Bit of Backstory

by annalyia



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalyia/pseuds/annalyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some before Anna lived on Earth stuff!  They aren't going to be posted in any particular chronological order, so I'm super sorry about that!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so basically I decided that I wanted to do some stories about Anna before she was trying her best to fit into the human world, and this just so happens to be one of them. It's pretty short, but y'know.

The feeling of Apollo’s arms around me is one that I still have not gotten used to.  They are nice; strong and protecting.  His kiss to the top of my head is gentle and causes me to smile.  We’re sitting in one of my mother’s gardens watching the clouds move lazily across the sky.  This is one of the first times that we have just sat with each other – usually our activities are much more strenuous. 

            Removing myself from his grasp, I turn to face him.  “Do you need to get back to anything?” I ask. 

            He chuckles.  “Not at the moment,” he says, smiling at me.  “The sun is doing fine on its own.” 

            I return his smile.  “Good to know.”

            Leaning forward, Apollo closes his eyes and locks his lips with mine, sighing quietly. 

            I pull away. 

            “Is something wrong?”

            “No.  I just wish to sit with you, is all.”

            His eyebrows furrow together.  “You sure?” he asks. 

            I nod.  “Yes.”

            The frown does not leave his face, but Apollo does not push me any further.

            At least, he doesn’t for approximately five minutes.  “Anna,” he whines, using his nose to push my head up so that his lips can meet mine for a brief second.  “Please?”

            I sigh.  “Fine.”

            Apollo’s lips crush against mine and his hands grab my waist, pushing me beneath him and pulling me close simultaneously.  Those hands then ghost up and down my sides, sending shivers down my spine.  But I push him away and sit up nonetheless.  “That is enough,” I say firmly. 

            “Did I do something wrong?”

            “Excuse you?”

            Apollo blushes, barely enough for me to notice.  “It is just, most of the girls I am around can’t wait to be with me,” he says.  “This is, well, a change.”

            “Is it so wrong that I would rather sit with you and watch the clouds float lazily through the sky while giving them shapes and names than have sex?”  He doesn’t reply.  “That is what I figured,” I say.  “We’ve done plenty of that, so why not just sit?  Why not just take a moment and breathe and look at each other and give small kisses instead of ripping clothes off behind every door and past every corner?”

            He doesn’t answer for a moment.  “This is new,” he says.

            “I’ve gotten that impression,” I reply.

            Apollo narrows his eyes and scowls at me.  “Don’t blame me, Anna,” he says.  “Blame the fact that I’m just so attractive that most girls can’t keep their hands off my perfectly sculpted chest.”

            My sigh is long and drawn out.  “You can’t go five minutes without complimenting yourself, can you?”

            “Don’t be preposterous!  Of course I can – I instead replace them with compliments of you or other aesthetically pleasing things.”  He places a gentle kiss to my cheek.  “See?  I just did.”

            “I wouldn’t say that calling me ‘aesthetically pleasing’ is the best compliment you could have given.”    

            Apollo snorts.  “Now you’re just fishing for them.”

            I dramatically place a hand over my heart.  “What?  Why, Apollo, I would never!”

            “I can tell,” he says, grinning slightly.  He lifts up his arm and I nestle myself against his chest and sigh. “So what do you think that cloud looks like?”


	2. A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what it sounds like :b

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again to assess my situation.  Artemis stands across from me, seemingly uninterested in the whole affair.  Her bow is still pulled taunt in her hands, but I can tell that she is waiting for me to make the first move.  Which, of course, I refuse to do.  She is a much better fighter than I, and I do not wish to be completely humiliated this early in battle. 

            She sighs.  “Annie, do you mind hurrying this up?  I have important business to return to,” she says.  I swear that I have never seen her so bored before. 

            “My dearest Artemis,” I say, “if you’re so impatient, why don’t you make the first move?”

            Another sigh.  “Very well then.” 

            It all happens very swiftly after that.  I see Artemis raise her bow, but I do not see her shoot and the next thing that I know, I am pinned by my clothes against the column that was previously 10 feet behind me by four arrows, my weapon lying at the base. 

            “Was that quick enough?” she asks, her expression showing a hint more of pride than previously. 

            “I, ah, yes,” I stutter.  “How?”

            She smiles, but does not show her teeth.  “I am much more experienced than you, dearest Annie,” she says.  With a wave of her hand, the arrows disappear and I am released.  I slip down the column and land hard on my backside.  Artemis extends a hand and helps me up.  “Don’t worry,” she tells me.  “It takes practice to be as skilled as I or anyone else that you have fought so far.  We’ve had significantly more time to practice than you have.  You still have time.”

            I frown, not completely convinced.  “Yes, but you will still be better than I.  No matter how much effort I put into this, you and the others will always have more training and more skill than I.”  I sigh.  “I might as well just give up.”

            Artemis places her hand gently against my shoulder.  “Chin up, Annalyia,” she tells me, a soft smile on her face once more.  “Your time will come.  If you would like, you can train with my Hunters – not all of them are as experienced as I am, and they would make suitable training partners for you.”

            “Thanks, Artemis, but I think I am going to have to say no for now,” I say.  “I do not exactly feeling like training anymore for a while.”

            She shrugs.  “Alright.  Be sure to inform me if your opinion changes.”

            “Of course.”

            Artemis leaves me standing there, vanishing to who-knows-where – she has probably returned to her Hunters, wherever they are. 

            “That could have gone worse,” a voice behind me says. 

            I jump, completely startled.  “A-Apollo!”  I feel my face turn red.  “I did not know you were there.”  I turn to find him leaning casually against the column that I had been previously attached to.  “Can I help you with anything?”

            He grins and my blush deepens.  “Not really.”  His eyes move up and down my body and he does not hide that he likes what he sees.  “I already have everything I need in front of me.”

            I barely stammer out another “Apollo” before he wraps his arms around me and rests his hands on my rump.  “W-what are you doing?”

            “You offered to help, so I am just taking you up on the offer,” he says, nibbling my earlobe. 

            I slide out of his grasp and then take his hands in mine.  “That is, ah, rather kind of you, Apollo,” I say.  “But that is not what I meant when I asked you if I could do anything.  Now, if you would please not touch me in such a way again without asking, I would thoroughly appreciate it.”

            Apollo grins and it is all I can do not to put those arms around me again.  “Alright, I can do that, my darling Annie.”

            I take a deep breath.  “Thank you.”

            “Of course.”


	3. An Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter is super protective of her daughters, but wouldn't you be if you were her?

I do not believe that I have ever seen my mother this angry before.  Her face is red and her fists are clenched at her sides.  Apollo is standing in front of her, having taken a sudden interest in his feet.  I know that he is cut deeply by her words – “how _dare_ you try and associate yourself with one of my daughters again?  Haven’t my children gone through enough?”  My mother huffs and crosses her arms.  “This is why I secluded Persephone; I knew I should have done the same for Annalyia.”

            “Aunt, please, there is no need for this rash—”

            “ _Rash_?”  Oh, he has surely made a mistake.  “You are calling a mother’s protection of her children rash?” 

            “Aunt Demeter, I did not mean it that way, I promise—” My mother’s cold glare cuts his words short.  Apollo hangs his head.  “I apologize, Aunt Demeter.  Would you rather I did not pursue Annalyia any longer?”

            Mother nods curtly.  “Yes, that is my wish.”

            I step out from behind a column and into the space between Apollo and my mother.  “But Mother—”

            And her rage is turned on me.  “Annalyia, _what_ are you doing here?  This is a private conversation between Apollo and myself.  You should not be here.”

            “I understand that, Mother, but you are not taking my wants into consideration here, and that upsets me.  I am old enough to make at least some decisions for myself,” I say, appearing much more confident than I am.  “If it is my choice to be with Apollo, you should respect that.”

            Her eyebrows arch, but other than that, it is hard to notice that my mother is surprised.  “I should?”

            “I believe so, yes,” I reply.  I glance at Apollo, but he is still staring intently at the ground, meaning that he will be no help in this situation.  “Mother, please.  I know what I am doing.”

            Sighing, she uncrosses her arms.  “Are you positive?”

            I nod.  “Yes ma’am.”

            After she warily eyes Apollo, Demeter turns her attention back to me.  “Alright, daughter.  I trust you.  You are correct in saying that you are old enough to begin making some decisions for yourself.”  She reaches out a hand to cup my face.  “Just know that I make the choices I do out of love for you.”

            I wrap my arms around her in an embrace that she returns.  “Yes, Mother.”

            She places a gentle kiss to the top of my head.  “Good.”  And, with that, she is gone.

            I face Apollo.  “Why did you not tell me that you and my mother were going to have a chat?”

            “Because I was just as unaware of its occurrence as you were.  I had assumed you were further away as well.  How much of the conversation did you hear?”

            “All of it,” I say, blushing slightly.  I heard Apollo do his best to defend his affections for me, and I heard my mother completely shut him down.  It was painful, to be honest.  “But, I am proud of you for trying.  You should just have known that Mother is very protective of her daughters.”

            Sighing, Apollo takes the two steps required to be next to me, and pulls me close.  “You are correct, I should have.”  He nuzzles the top of my head.  “But, I am glad that she withdrew her attack and listened to you.”

            “As am I,” I reply, kissing him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the tumblr "ways to say I love you" prompt; On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

I shake my head at Apollo.  “I simply don’t understand how those humans decided that there were days to the week and what they ought to be named.” 

            He shrugs.  “Well, Father decided that we should adopt this one because he feels that it will stay.”  Staring up at the sky he says, “happy Tuesday, Anna.”

            I sneakily glance over at him – the afternoon sun is highlighting his hair in such a wonderful way, his blue eyes gleam as he takes in the clouds, he has the smallest of smiles on his lips, and he is finally relaxed.  He has been so tense lately, so it is good to see him this way. 

            “I love you.”  The words just tumble out, and I immediately cover my mouth with my hand.  “Oh, goodness, I am so sorry I don’t know what came over me—” I stop rambling because Apollo is laughing.

            He is _laughing_ at me.

            I accidentally confess my love to him and this is his reaction?

            My cheeks flush and I stand up very quickly.  “I need to leave.”

            Grabbing my hand, Apollo pulls me onto his lap and gently presses his lips to mine.  “Why would you do that?” 

            I push myself as far away as is possible with Apollo’s grip on my waist.  “You laughed at me,” I mumble.  “It was stupid of me to say, but you just seemed so peaceful earlier and the words just…sort of…happened.  I’m sorry,” I repeat.

            One of Apollo’s hands moves from my waist to cup my face.  “Oh, Anna,” he says, running a thumb across my cheek.  “You are rather silly, do you know that?”

            I tilt my head and frown.  “What do you mean?”

            “It is fine that you love me, my dear,” he says.  “I am an extremely lovable person; in fact, I’m quite surprised that you did not express these feelings earlier.”

            Rolling my eyes, I groan.  “Apollo, please; now is not the time to patronize me.  I just accidentally told you that I love you, and you do not even bother to return the sentiment and instead just compliment yourself.”

            “Anna, dearest heart, please.  You should know that I love you, you should know without me having to say it.”

            “You…what?”  I am speechless.  I did not believe that he would return my accidental feelings. 

            He grins.  “I love you, Anna.  You do not need to worry about that.”

            “I love you too, Apollo.”

            The kiss is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Apollo I am so sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the tumblr "ways to say I love you" prompt; with a song

“Oh, this cannot be happening,” I say to Artemis as we both discover the source of music that has just appeared.  “Please do me the favor of murdering your brother for me later.”

            By the way Artemis is pursing her lips, I can tell that she is suppressing a smile.  “Of course, Anna,” she says before disappearing. 

                        I turn my attention back to the music.  Its source is coming from a boom box that is resting on Apollo’s shoulders.  He is wearing a patterned tank top and shorts – a human outfit that stands out here on Olympus.  I, for one, am still wearing my chiton.  It takes me a moment, but I soon recognize the song that is blaring from the speakers – it is from a movie that recently premiered in the human world and that Apollo absolutely _loves_.  The good girl falling for the bad boy despite her parents’ wishes and going against their strangely Puritanical values of no dancing.  While I am not the biggest fan of this movie, I appreciate the sentiment. 

            He places the boom box on the ground.  “Hey.”

            “Hello, dearest,” I say.  “How can I help you?”

            “I wanna do the thing,” he says, holding his arms out for me.  “Please?”

            Sighing, I shake my head and smile.  “How can I resist that cute face?” I ask, waving my hand over my outfit and changing it into a simple dress.  Taking a running start, I jump gracefully into his arms and he lifts me over his head effortlessly and spins me around.  He stares into my eyes and I feel myself blushing – he does not hide his feelings. 

            When the song finishes he puts me down, trademark grin planted on his face.  “Thank you for humoring me, my love.”         

            “I’m always willing to do such silly things for the man that I love.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings aren't a joke

“If I didn’t know better, I’d dare say you like me…more than you admit, anyway,” Apollo says.  His grin is wide and he bats his eyes at me. 

            Rolling my eyes, I shove him away.  “Sarcasm is not appreciated at this time,” I tell him before leaning back against the column behind me. 

            “Aww, c’mon, Annie,” he whines, splaying himself across my lap and gazing up at me with puppy dog eyes.  “You know it’s true.”

            “Whatever helps you sleep at night, dearest,” I say.  “You already know my feelings, so I don’t really understand this whole charade.”

            Apollo sighs.  “You are absolutely no fun, Anna,” he says, sitting up and nestling his head into the crook of my neck.  “But, I do love you,” he murmurs before kissing my neck.

            “And I, you,” I tell him, “which is why your sarcastic comment from earlier means nothing.  I’ve already admitted to loving you, so I’m not entirely sure what other feelings that I have to admit.” 

            “It was a joke, Anna,” he says.  “Sarcasm usually implies a joke.”

            “I’m well aware, but my feelings for you aren’t a joke.”

            Sitting up, Apollo asks me if I am alright, a concerned expression on his face.  “I didn’t mean it like that,” he says.  “I promise.”

            “I’m sure.”

            “Anna, I mean it.  I know that how you feel about me isn’t a laughing matter.”  He slides his arm around my shoulders and gives them a squeeze.  “I’m sorry.”

            “It is fine, love,” I reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan actually requested this one! normally she's like "omg they all sound good you choose" but this time she chose this one from a list of lines to start a fic, sooooo :D


End file.
